Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: Six saiyan warriors go up against a powerful legendary warrior.
1. Cast of Characters

Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)

Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)

Caitlin Sanchez (Phoebe in Wonderland)

Me/Dbzfreak60 (Louisiana)

I put myself in this story. So in here, I'll be called Yuso. It sounds similar to Yusei from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

King Kai (Dragonball Z)

Bubbles (Dragonball Z)

(If you're thinking of Bubbles from the PowerPuff Girls, you thought wrong. The Bubbles I'm talking about is King Kai's pet monkey. I'm just sayin' just in case.)

Grandpa Max (Ben 10)

Papi Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Mami Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Master Roshi (Dragonball Z)

Krillin (Dragonball Z)

Oolong (Dragonball Z)

Nelson Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Linsey Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Grandpa Chuck Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Ella (Sonic X)

Mr. Tanaka (Sonic X)

Danny (Sonic X)

Helen (Sonic X)

Francis (Sonic X)

Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer)

Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)

School Interviewer

Moah (Dragonball Z)

Paragus (Dragonball Z)

Broly (Dragonball Z)

Alien Warriors from the movie

King Tennyson

Kai-lan (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Yeye (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Tolee (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Rintoo (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Hoho (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Lulu (Ni-hao Kai-lan)

Narrator: Kyle Hebert (Dragonball Z) 


	2. Waiting Time and Fun Time

The story begins with the south galaxy going black.

Narrator: The south galaxy has been shattered by a super saiyan.

King Kai: (In his thoughts) No! No! It's all gone.

Approaching to King Kai was his loyal pet monkey Bubbles.

Bubbles: (Slow monkey sounds)

King Kai: Just as I feared. We've got to do something. Our galaxy's next.

The DBZ Broly movie theme played for the intro and ended with the title "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan". We start off with Christopher Thorndyke with his parents in a long long line at a really big school even though it's an elementary school.

Linsey: Christopher, pay attention. Are you listening to me?

Chris: Oh! Sorry mom, of course I am. UH! Where exactly are we again?

Linsey: (Faints funny)

Nelson: Son, we are in a line at Tai-Chi Elementary School where we're hoping you'll get a good education.

Linsey: That's right. This is the Parent and child interview section. Remember dear we're being tested to make sure that we provide a healthy educational environment for you.

Chris: But Grandpa, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, and all my other friends went out to the country to have a picnic. I really wanted to go too. Do you guys think we'll meet them up afterwards?

Linsey: I doubt it son. At this rate, it will take another two hours.

Chris: WHAT? Two hours? I don't think my feet can take standing in line for two hours and this suit I'm wearing is nice but it's too stiff and uncomfortable. I don't think it's my look you guys.

Linsey: (Screams) This private school is one of the finest in the world young man. You just might get accepted if you could at least manage to behave yourself for two lousy hours and answer a few questions. (Calming down)

Nelson: Don't stress your mother Chris. I agree with her. Anyway son, let's go over the questions they might ask you. What are your hobbies?

Chris: Let's see. Hobbies. Hobbies. To fight with powerful opponents of course.

Nelson: No Chris you can't say that. You say that your hobbies are reading and sports.

Chris: Reading and Sports? Well, I like sports because they make me stay in shape but reading? I don't even own a book.

Nelson: (faints funny)

Narrator: Somewhere in the country, Chris' friends were all gathered together for a picnic.

Master Roshi was entertaining everyone with plates and sticks.

Master Roshi: HAHA look at me everybody. Look at what I'm doing.

Dora, Boots, Gwen, Caitlin, Grandpa Max, Papi, Mami, Oolong, Chuck Thorndyke, Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Danny, Helen, and Francis were all laughing with excitement. All except for Ben and Krillin.

Grandpa Max: (Laughing) What a funny guy!

Papi and Mami: (Laughing) We couldn't agree more!

Caitlin: (Laughing) I can laugh at this all day.

Gwen: (Laughing) Me too.

Behind a tree in the park was Ben Tennyson. And he was not laughing.

Ben: This is so boring. I would rather hit myself with a frying pan than see this.

Master Roshi was still entertaining everyone.

Master Roshi: HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Look at meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Krillin: This is ridiculous. Oolong I got better talent than Master Roshi.

Oolong: (sarcasticly) Really? And what is your talent anyway?

Krillin: Singing.

Oolong: You? Sing? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Krillin: WHY YOU LITTLE! (Chases Oolong)

Oolong: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Krillin: GET BACK HERE YOU!

Oolong: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Master Roshi was still doing it.

Master Roshi: I'm still doing it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dora: HAHAHA! Wow Master Roshi! That's amazing. You got to teach me how to do that.

Boots: Yeah, me too. 


	3. A Strange Alien Arrives

Now that that's over, lets check back with chris and his parents again.

Linsey: Alright. There's only a few people in front of us and then it will be our turn.

Nelson: Perfect! We're almost next.

Chris: Mom! Dad! I'm really hungry.

Nelson: We'll get some food at the picnic. If the picnic is still going on. Alright Chris one last time. So Chris, What are some of your hobbies?

Chris: My answers are suppose to be reading and sports! Is that right dad?

Nelson: That's correct son.

Linsey: I have a question of my own.

Chris: What is it mom?

Linsey: (Clears Throat) So, can you tell me a few of your favorite words?

Chris: Favorite words? Well, I never thought of any words that I really like, but I sure can think of many different foods I can think about eating because this growl in my stomach is starting to bother me.

Linsey: Son, please stay focus.

Chris: UH!

Nelson: Here are some words for you to use. Your words will be friendship, effort, and victory?

Linsey: OH! Those are some great words honey!

Nelson: Thanks dear.

Chris: Are you sure dad?

Nelson: Of course I'm sure. It is imperative that you use these words perfectly son. It's very important.

Chris: Oh I see! It's some sort of lying contest is it?

Linsey: Oh! I think I'm getting such a headache.

Chris: (quickly says) Well, then we should go home.

Nelson and Linsey: (Screams) NO WE CANNOT!

Everyone behind the Thorndyke family even Chris fell back after Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke's reaction.

Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the picnic.

If you guys thought Master Roshi's talent was interesting, let's see what you think about Krillin's singing talent.

Krillin: (Sings)

Everybody who was watching Krillin sing was speechless. They all had those water drop things on the back of their heads like most anime characters. I even heard Krillin sing from a waterfall far away from the picnic.

Krillin: (Continuing singing)

Yuso: HMPH! I always knew Krillin was a bad singer.

Ella: He's fantastic.

Chuck Thorndyke: I guess that's one way of putting it.

Gwen: Could anyone possibly think this is good.

Danny: Boy, I wonder what Chris will think about this.

Helen: Yeah, I wish he were here.

Francis: Don't worry guys. I'm sure he'll come after orientation.

Krillin continues to sing for the crowd.

Ben: Oh Great! First Master Roshi's talent and now Krillin's horrible singing? What's next? GGGGRRRRR! I just can't stand his stupid singing any longer.

Suddenly, Mr. Tanaka saw something in the sky.

Mr. Tanaka: Everyone, what is that in the sky?

Everyone: (Looking Up)

In the sky was a giant alien spaceship. Krillin even saw the spaceship and then went back to his singing. The ship landed and the door opened and out came alien warriors and a strange alien warrior leader. The aliens surrounded Ben around the tree.

Alien Warrior: Sir!

Ben: Alright, what do you alien freaks want with us?

Coming up to Ben was the aliens leader, Paragus.

Paragus: At long last. We found you Ben Tennyson. (Kneels down) It is an honor to finally meet you.

Boots: Dora, what do these aliens want with Ben?

Dora: I don't know Boots.

Grandpa Max runs beside Ben.

Grandpa Max: Hey, who are you strange man?

Paragus: I am Paragus.

Ben: You must be a saiyan like me. Right?

Paragus: Yes I am.

Danny: (To everyone else) I thought Ben, Gwen, Wilton, Caitlin, Dora, and Chris were the only saiyans left.

Francis: I guess Paragus survived.

After Krillin stopped singing, he opened his eyes and everyone was paying more attention to the uninvited.

Narrator: Everyone was having a good time until aliens landed on Earth. Why have these aliens came on Earth? And what reason do they have for coming to Earth? 


	4. The Warning of the South Galaxy

The Thorndyke family finally had their turn to talk about getting Chris into Tai-Chi Elementary School when suddenly-

Linsey: We have always hope our son would bea great scholar. And we have done our best to provide our son with a stable home environment filled with positive reenforcement and healthy learning.

King Kai: Christopher? Chris? Can you hear me?

Chris: HUH? Oh it's you King Kai! What's Up?

King Kai: Chris, I need to see you immediately. Do not delay. It's an emergency.

Chris: No way. I can't leave right now. I'm stuck at a very important interview with my parents. Plus if I don't get all the answers right the way they want me to, they said I won't get anything dessert tonight.

King Kai: (Screams) I'LL COOK YOU HAMBURGERS. JUST GET HERE!

King Kai: Look. The Earth is in trouble. Something terrible has happen. And the entire galaxy could be destroyed.

Chris: THAT'S TERRIBLE!

Linsey: He's means he's terribly excited to go to your school that is.

School Interviewer: OOOOKKKKK! UH Mr. Christopher, what are some of your favorite hobbies?

Chris: UH!

Nelson: Chris. Your hobbies?

Chris: UH! Oh right. Well, you see my hobbies are Uh. (Stands up) Sorry.

Linsey: (gasps)

Nelson: Chris? What's wrong?

Chris: Mom! Dad! I know this is really important for you guys and me but I have to go. There's some sort of emergency going on.

Chris took his two fingers from his right hand and puts them on his forehead and teleported to King Kai's Planet. His technique is called instant transmission.

Everyone: (gasps)

School Interviewer: UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Gulps) Is your son...magic?

Nelson and Linsey: (Loud) HIS FAVORITE HOBBIES ARE READING AND SPORTS. GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Chris made it to King Kai's Planet and appeared on the dinner table.

Chris: I'm here King Kai.

King Kai: (Screams Loudly)

King Kai: (Sarcasticly) Nice to see you too Chris. UUUUHHHHHHH? Why are you dressed in that suit?

Chris: OH! (Little laugh) Hold on a sec.

Chris jumps in the air with his suit on and landed wearing his original clothes.

Chris: Yep, that's more like it. It feels so good to be back in my regular clothes again.

King Kai: Alright Christopher, lets get down to business.

Chris: Yes! Of course! But can we eat first King Kai? I'm starving here.

Back at the picnic...

Caitlin: Um Paragus, can you tell us why you and your army of aliens are here?

Paragus: Yes. Ladies and Gentlemen, I've come to the one with the omnitrix to help me.

Ben: Help you with what?

Paragus: Well before I get to that, I've come to politely ask you to Be the king of our new planet. Its name is New Tennyson. In your honor.

Ben: What? A new Planet Tennyson? After the original that was destroyed by Frieza?

Paragus: Yes my lord. And at long last we can once again show the entire universe the strength. The strength of our forgotten race. The mightiest race! THE SAIYANS! AND AS YOU AS OUR LEADER, WE WILL BUILD AN UNSTOPPABLE EMPIRE!

Alien Warriors: Hail Ben Tennyson!

Ben thinks being king sounds boring so he starts walking away.

Paragus: I can make that happen Tennyson. I would also like you to help me stop "The Legendary Super Saiyan". My lord. Only you can do this. You're a saiyan and you have the Omnitrix. Hehehehehehe!

Ben stops and think.

Ben: You mean to tell me that You found The Legendary Super Saiyan?

Paragus: Yes sir. He's destroying all over the south galaxy with his awesome power. Even our new planet Tennyson that we've strive so hard to rebuild for you will be destroyed. What do you say?

Ben continues to think about it.

Grandpa Max: Gwen, do something.

Gwen: Right Grandpa.

Gwen runs to Ben to convince him to not do this.

Gwen: Ben, you're not just going to fall for such a story like that are you?

Ben: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? Paragus lead the way.

Everyone: (Scream) WHAAAAAATTTTTT?

Grandpa Max: Benjamin?

Gwen: Ben? Would you just listen to me? HUH!

Paragus: Of course, you and all of your friends can come to Gwen. After all, you wouldn't miss an opportunity for your cousin. I know you wouldn't.

Everyone else was thinking about going too.

Chuck Thorndyke: I don't know about you guys but I'm going.

Mr. Tanaka: Me too.

Dora: Mami! Papi! Will come with us?

Mami: Well, Ok Dora we'll come.

Papi: I'll go too.

Boots: Count me in too Dora.

Ella: Well, I'm going.

Danny: Me too.

Helen: Me three.

Francis: Me four.

Everyone else wanted to go too except for Master Roshi. Krillin and Oolong think that if he stayed on Earth, he'll bother hot women like he always do so they forced him to go. Everyone was in the ship and they're on their way to the South Galaxy.

Back on King Kai's Planet, King Kai explained the Legendry Super Saiyan to Chris while they were eating and Chris was surprised.

Chris: So, there's a Super Saiyan in the South Galaxy! Is that right?

King Kai: Actually, he's already torn up most of the south galaxy and it appears he's on coarse to the north next. That's our galaxy you know.

Chris: Oh!

King Kai: And What I'm really afraid of Chris is that he might be stronger than you.

Chris: Really! That's so awesome!

King Kai: This is not the time to be excited. This is a bad category Christopher.

Chris: Oh yeah right. (Stretches) Where do I go to find him King Kai?

King Kai: I'm not sure.

Chris: Hey, no fair. I thought you kais were suppose to know everything.

King Kai: It depends on my mood. All I know for sure is that he's somewhere in the south galaxy. Just use you instant transmission technique to find him.

Chris: Right! Then I can just search for his energy. (Checks for saiyan energy)

Bubbles picks up the dishes and walks away with them.

Chris: UUUHHH King Kai? Could you tell me which way is south again?

Bubbles slipped and broke the dishes. And King Kai pointed to south for Chris.

Chris: OK, I'll search that way then.

Shortly, Chris got a lock on the saiyan's energy.

Chris: I got a lock. His power's lower than I thought, but that's definately saiyan energy alright. See ya soon. Take care. (Exits)

King Kai: Oh well, let's hope he's right.

Chris teleported to the Planet where Paragus and the others were. When he landed, everything was nothing but ruins. He knows it was the Legendary Super Saiyans doing.

Chris: (To himself) I just missed him. But for him to leave such a strong trail of energy behind, this looks bad. Whoa! This is unreal. Maybe King Kai really was right. This guy just might be stronger than any of us. 


	5. Ben Meets Broly

Everyone with Paragus have landed on New Tennyson. And they followed Paragus showing the Grand Tour of the planet to Ben.

Paragus: It has been years since our home was destroyed by Frieza. Ever since that day, it has been my lifes work to build a new planet Tennyson. Not only for the sake of reuniting the most powerful race in all of history, but is to avenge and honor the last King Tennyson. Your real father. Who is lost in the explosion.

Ben: HMPH!

Paragus: Now that you have decided to join us here Ben, My life long wish has finally been fulfilled.

Ben: I have to say, I'm actually looking forward to be king.

Paragus: I was hoping you would say that.

Master Roshi was getting sick.

Master Roshi: Oh! Why is everything spinning? Make it stop. I'm so hung over.

Oolong: I told you that you should've taken it easy with all those tune fish sandwiches you had to eat.

Paragus, Ben, the alien warriors, and Chris' friends all followed Paragus to a palace.

Alien Warriors: Hail Tennyson.

Paragus: King Tennyson, these men have been gather from the far reaches of the universe. They are here to serve you King Tennyson.

Paragus introduced his son to everyone. His son seemed kind of ordinary.

Ben: Who's this?

Paragus: Everyone? This is my only son. He's at Ben's service.

Broly: I am Broly.

Ben: Well, I guess you're a saiyan as well right?

Broly: Yes sir.

Dora and Boots: WWWHHHOOOOAAAA!

Francis: (Whispers to Danny) He doesn't seem all that strong!

Danny: (Whispers to Francis) Yeah but his energy is amazing.

Chuck Thorndyke: (Whispers to Max) Max? I have a very bad feeling about this.

Grandpa Max: (Whispers to Chuck) Me too. (Thoughts) Something's not right. Why would Paragus want a kid like Ben to be king of a planet like this?

Master Roshi: UGH! I'm so dizzy. Please... give me some... medicine. Please.

Oolong: Here you go.

Oolong hit Roshi with a mallet.

Master Roshi: UGH! That's...strong stuff there.

One of the alien warriors rushed quickly to Ben with some news.

Alien Warrior: Your Majesty? Your Majesty? The super saiyan has just appeared on planet Todokama.

Ben: (Angrily) WHAT?

Everyone: (Looking at Ben)

Ben: Alright, stand back everyone. I'm going to take care of this super saiyan freak right now. Broly come with me.

Gwen: Ben, we have to collect more intelligence before we act. It's too dangerous.

Ben: (Angrily) The only thing that's dangerous is standing in my way. Broly hurry up.

(Exits Ben and Broly)

Gwen: No! Ben!

Caitlin: (To Gwen) Why won't he listen?

Gwen: I don't know. But ever since he became king, he's been acting like a jerk. And he's still a dweeb.

Caitlin: I couldn't agree more.

Paragus: Hmhmhmhmhm!

Ben and Broly took the ship and left.

Oolong: Gosh! He's leaving already. Ben's impatience makes me sick sometimes.

Master Roshi: Typical. Oh and that medicine you gave me really helped. Except for some reason I got bit of a headache I can't shake.

Oolong: Hehehehehe! 


	6. The Heroes Arrive

Somewhere on Planet Tennyson, Gwen, Dora, Krillin, and Caitlin fly around together to see what's going on around the planet.

Krillin: Hey Gwen? Do you think this Legendary super saiyan really exists? It seems kinda far fetch to me.

Gwen: I agree with you Krillin, but Ben doesn't. That's the problem.

Krillin: Whoa! The Legendary super saiyan sure did a number on this planet.

They stopped and saw a bunch of ruins.

Krillin: No matter how you slice it, this planet is pretty barren.

Caitlin: Hey! Those cities we thought we saw from space are nothing but ruins.

Dora: Yeah! I wonder why that Paragus guy would build his city in a run down place like this.

Caitlin: Look over there.

Dora: What's going on over there?

Gwen: It looks like a bunch of children working. It seems like they're working and being treated like slaves.

Krillin: Yeah! But what are they doing?

Caitlin: It looks like they're pumping some kind of energy from underground.

Dora: Why would they need to do that?

Krillin: Wait! I got it! They send it to the palace. It's the only place I saw that had plants grow. Come on.

The gang flew down to where the children are to see what was going on.

Yeye: (Coughs)

Kai-lan: Oh no. Yeye.

Yeye: (Coughs) I'm ok Kai-lan.

Our heroes landed where Yeye and Kai-lan were.

Kai-lan: I'm sorry. We weren't goofing off. Yeye's not feeling too well.

Dora: It's OK. We're not your bosses or anything like that.

Kai-lan: Oh! Well, Ni-hao! I'm Kai-lan. And these are my friends Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, Lulu, and this is my grandpa Yeye.

Dora: Hola! My name is Dora. These are my friends Gwen, Caitlin, and Krillin. It seems kind of pointless to try and build anything on such a ruined planet.

Gwen: Kai-lan, what is going on here?

Kai-lan: We we're brought here after the super saiyan destroyed everything on our home planet CHI. These aliens forced us to come to this planet to do hard labor. We worked all day and they hardly feed us. These saiyans are so heartless.

Just then, one of the aliens jumped in and attacked Kai-lan with a whip in front of everyone.

Alien Warrior: Back to work little girl. Stop fooling around.

Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, and Lulu: KAI-LAN.

Dora saw how rude the alien was being to Kai-lan. And Dora was starting to lose her temper.

Yeye: Kai-lan! (Coughs) It's not her fault. It's my fault.

Alien Warrior: Well then. I guess I have to whip you too old man.

Before the alien whipped Yeye, Dora got angry and rushed to the alien and hit him and he landed on his back.

Dora: STOP IT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT THEM LIKE THAT!

They were surprised to see Dora's attack. The fallen alien warrior blew a whistle to call in reenforcements. And they surrounded Dora.

Caitlin: DORA! GET OUT OF THERE!

Krillin approaches the fallen warrior.

Krillin: Hey! (Tsk Tsk Tsk) If I were one of you guys, I wouldn't even think about messing with us. (Doing a punching pose)

The alien warriors were scared and ran away making Kai-lan, her friends, and everyone else happy.

Caitlin: I can't believe I'm saying this but GO KRILLIN!

Dora: That was awesome Krillin!

Krillin: HAHA! You guys like that? Well check out these moves.

Krillin was kicking and punching for the crowd when suddenly Chris teleported in front of Krillin and got punched in the left cheek.

Krillin: AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH! CHRIS!

Dora: Chris you're here.

Chris: OOOOWWWWW! THAT HURT!

Krillin: OOPS! Sorry Chris. I didn't know.

Chris: OW! It's Ok Krillin. Don't worry about it.

Dora: Hola Chris.

Chris: Hola Dora.

Dora: Kai-lan this is my friend Chris. And Chris, this is Kai-lan.

Kai-lan: Ni-hao Chris.

Chris: Uh? Ni-hao to you too Kai-lan.

Krillin: Hey Chris, what are you doing here anyway?

Chris: King Kai told me about a Legendary Super Saiyan around here. And I'm here to stop him. What are you guys doing here?

Krillin: Ben was asked to do the same thing. And so we all came here with him.

Chris: Really? I guess King Kai talked to him as well.

Gwen: Not exactly Chris. A saiyan asked Ben to do it. But he's not the saiyan you're looking for. He also made Ben king of this planet.

Chris: What saiyan made Ben King of this planet?

Paragus showed up and saw Chris.

Paragus: That saiyan would be me. It's so nice for you to come Christopher Thorndyke.

Chris: Hey! How do you know who I am. You must be a saiyan.

Paragus: Yes and you're practically Ben's friend.

Paragus and Chris stared at each other.

Paragus: Now Christopher, would you and your friends care to stay for dinner?

Chris: Are you kidding? That sounds fantastic! 


	7. Broly Meets Dora

Everyone was in the palace getting ready for dinner.

Paragus: Take your time. Enjoy and let me know if you need anything.

When the doors closed after Paragus left, everyone started eating like wild animals.

Chris: OK. I know it's not Paragus. Now if I were that super saiyan, where would I be right now?

Oolong: Hey I'm going to be all over your food if you don't eat.

Grandpa Max: Not if I eat it first.

Chris: NO WAY GUYS! I'M STARVING OVER HERE.

Chris started to eat his food fast like everybody else. Somewhere else on Planet Tennyson, Caitlin, Gwen, Dora, Krillin, Kai-lan, and Kai-lan's friends were having dinner too and had a little talk.

Caitlin: So then it was Paragus who tore up your planet?

Lulu: No. It wasn't Paragus.

Rintoo: She's right it was something bigger.

Hoho: Too big if you asked me.

Kai-lan and her friends were eating their food fast too.

Dora: (Tee-Hee) Slow down you guys you're gonna pop.

Tolee: No we won't.

Caitlin: I guess it couldn't Broly. That's guy's a toothpick.

Krillin: Broly? A toothpick? Come on Caitlin he seems kind of ordinary. He doesn't seem all that dangerous to me.

Gwen: You know guys? Maybe Paragus is telling the truth. If the legendary super saiyan really exists, we would sure have some serious trouble on our hands.

At the palace, paragus was up to no good.

Paragus: Yes! Yes! You're right on target Comet Camori. Come and GET US. DESTROY US! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Moah: Lord, I'm afraid.

Paragus: Calm now Moah. There's no need to be afraid anymore.

Moah: But sir, the Comet is getting closer by the day.

Paragus: HMHMHMHMHMHM! Don't worry about that.

Paragus betrayed Moah and destroyed him out of existance.

Moah: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Dies)

Narrator: Meanwhile...

Ben: Darn it. How am I suppose to destroy this legendary super saiyan if you can't even tell me where he is?

Paragus: We're working as hard as we can. Around the clock. Just give us a little more time.

Dora was sitting by a window and saw Ben pass by.

Dora: Hola Ben.

Ben: Dora! I don't remember seeing you on the guest list.

Dora: (Still smiling) Come on Ben. It's not like you're having any better luck finding the super saiyan.

Ben: It won't be long now. When I do find him, he's mine to handle alone. Stay out of my way.

Dora: Alright.

Ben and paragus walked away and Broly stopped to see Dora.

Dora: Well Adios Ben I guess I'll see you around or something.

Dora stopped and stood up in front of Broly. When Broly saw her, his power was increasing a bit and so was Dora's. Paragus saw what was going on so he tries to calm Broly down.

Paragus: (Whispering) Behave Broly.

They were still powering up.

Broly: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!

That's when Master Roshi came up to Paragus while grabbing Oolong's : LET GO OF MY EARS YOU OLD MAN!

Master Roshi: (Talking fast) Shut up pig. Alright Mr. Paragus, I'm sick and tired of this planet and I want to leave it. I got sick on the way here and it hasn't gotten any better. So, all we need now is a spaceship and we can go home. Are you even listening to me?

Dora: That's Roshi.

Dora looked back at Broly and Broly calmed down.

Master Roshi: (Talking fast) Good because I hate it here. The palace is all right but what about the rest of it. It's boring. You need a video store, magazines, or something. 


	8. Broly's Past

Squidward: OK. The tests are complete. Now slowly remove the wires from your wrists.

Paragus took off what was on his fingers rough.

Paragus: Well?

Squidward: Hey, I said slowly you idiot. I've seen the results and they are the same as the last time. According to the computer data, the remote is still functioning properly. The reports are consistant. It's possible that Broly may just be acting out on his own. Your Broly's father Paragus so it's up to you to control the power of your son.

Paragus took his controlling device and exits the room.

Paragus: Shut up and fix it you bumbling squid!

Squidward: HOW CAN I FIX SOMETHING THAT'S NOT BROKEN?

(Doors close)

Squidward: Oh well. Back to clarinet practice. (Plays Clarinet)

Paragus starts talking to himself.

Paragus: Broly, what's wrong with you my son? There must be an answer. Something must be disturbing him. Interupting my control. His saiyan rages flared the minute he saw Dora. It has to stop. Especially for our visitors. In not, all my efforts will be in vain.

(Paragus's Flashbacks)

In Paragus' flashbacks, he remember Broly as a kid.

Broly: (Evil Laugh)

Paragus: Broly!

Broly: (Evil laughing still)

Now Broly is grown up.

Paragus: Stop it now Broly.

Broly punches his father in the eye causing Paragus to lose an eye.

Paragus: He was a true warrior. Born with a strength that would make most saiyan fathers proud. But there was something far darker about him. Violent. Threatening. And in time, it began to scare me. I had no choice but to have a scientist craft a device to control his power.

Broly: Father? What are you doing?

Paragus tried to force Broly to wear a device to calm him down but Broly was struggling to hard and pushed his father. And Broly had the device on his head. He quickly use it to control his son to behave and it worked.

Paragus: That day almost ended in death. But ultimately gave birth to an idea. By controlling Broly's Power, I can control the universe. No one could stand in our way.

Back from the flashbacks, Paragus opened the door to check on his son. He saw his son being worried and sweaty.

Paragus: (In his thoughts) Strange. I don't know what's going on. Something got to him. Or someone. I can barely control him in front of Dora. Wait a second, could that really be it? (Talking) They were born on the same day. I remember. Dora was crying which also made Broly cry. I don't know if that's what causing Broly to act like this. All I know is that he grew up faster and stronger than Dora and her friends. Whatever it is, I don't like it. I may have brought them to this planet, but it won't be for long. Just a bit more time. If I could just keep him under control until then. All of our trouble will be over.

Broly: GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DDDOOOORRRRAAAAA!

In the palace, Chris and all his friends were all sleeping in the same room together. When suddenly everyone woke up.

Mr. Tanaka: Does anyone hear that?

Ella: Hear what?

A bang behind the door was the noise.

Mr. Tanaka: That!

Papi: It's coming from behind the door.

Helen: What do you think it could be?

Grandpa Max: I don't know.

Broly was making the noise.

Broly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!

Broly rushed in the room, jumped in the air and attacked Dora.

Boots: Dora look out.

Dora dodged Broly's attack before he hit her bed. Everyone told Broly to stop but he wouldn't listen. He chases her out of the window and they were fighting in the air.

Dora: Broly, what are you doing?

Paragus quickly woke up, grabbed his device, and went to Broly as fast as he can.

Dora backflipped kick Broly in the mouth.

Dora: What's this about.

Broly blasted Dora with dangerous green ki blasts. Everyone was seeing the fight from the windows except for Roshi and Oolong. They were still asleep. Dora dodged his punch and blasted Broly with ki blasts of her own and they pushed Broly to the lake. Broly was floating over the water increasing his power.

Dora: (Thoughts) My gosh. His power's increased rapidly.

Broly: Die Dora. AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG!

Dora Kicked him in the mouth again causing his mouth to bleed. Broly turned around and licked his blood off his mouth.

Dora: EW! That was completely unneccessary. Gross. AAHHH!

Broly blasted the ground where he and Dora were standing. He and Dora were flying and she punched him in the face. It didn't do any good. She stepped back away from him. When Broly got back on the ground, Chris, Gwen, and Caitlin joined the fight too.

Chris: We're here Dora.

Gwen: We're here to fight too.

Broly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris: Guys, that's the energy I was following.

Broly was still increasing his power while Paragus showed up.

Paragus: Broly cut this out. Stop it son I command you.

Gwen: Broly listen to what your father's telling you. Calm down please.

Broly: (EVIL LAUGH)

Paragus: STOP IT. STOP IT BROLY! NNOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Paragus used his device to calm down his son and it worked. After being calm, Broly's power decreased.

Caitlin: What?

Paragus: Lets get you back to the palace my son.

Paragus and Broly flew away back to the palace.

Chris: He's the one girls. The true Legendary Super Saiyan.

Narrator: Could Broly be the one true Legendary Super Saiyan? 


	9. The Truth

Narrator: It has been 2 days since Ben started looking for the super saiyan and there was no luck finding him. And as of right now, our hero Ben Tennyson is getting ready to leave.

Paragus: Sir wait. Wait! Wait King Tennyson! Please don't go. Hear me out.

Ben stopped to hear what Paragus had to say.

Paragus: (Breathes and talks in his thoughts) If he leaves now, it's useless. I have to convince him to stay longer. Comet Camori is almost here. (Talking to Ben) My lord, we found him. We should be able to pin point his exact location by tomorrow.

Ben continues to walk to the spaceship to go home.

Ben: Hurry up Broly! What are you waiting for?

Broly: (Looks Up) Dor...Dora!

Chris was calling to Ben in the spaceship. And Dora was with him in the ship.

Chris: BEEEENNNN? BEN ARE IN HERE? I'm getting tired of waiting on you. Plus I'm Hungry. I haven't eaten anything this morning.

Dora: BEEEENNNN? Wow! I like the echoes in here.

Chris: Me too! HAHAHAHA! (Stomach growl) Whoa!

The growl in Chris' stomach made an echo too.

Chris: Looks like my stomach likes the echo too.

Chris and Dora: (BIG Laugh)

Dora: Ben, don't go. The super saiyan you're looking for is right here.

Ben: Stay outta this. You guys you have no idea what you're talking about.

Dora and Chris exited the ship.

Chris: Paragus? Why don't you tell Ben here that your son Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan?

Paragus: What? My lord, that is not true. If he was the legend, I would tell you. Look at him. He has less power than I do. The boy's pitiful. Can't you see that? Let's drop this nonsense and return to your palace.

Everyone flew where Ben and the others were.

Grandpa Max: Ben don't listen to him.

Gwen flies in front of Ben.

Gwen: Ben this so called Planet Tennyson is nothing but a fake. An illusion. Just look at that. Those over there are ruins.

Chuck Thorndyke: She's right. Paragus didn't build this for you. He twisted everything you see here using these disadvantaged kids. They'll tell you everything.

Kai-lan and her friends saw Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan.

Hoho: It's him. He's Back.

Rintoo: He's right there.

Tolee: He's behind you.

Lulu: I Can't believe he's back.

Yeye: He's the one!

Kai-lan: He's the one who destroyed our home Planet.

Ben: YOU TRICKED ME!

Paragus: It's about time your spoiled miniscule brain figured it all out. Your friends are most certainly right though Tennyson. This meaningless place has no value to me. It has been miserable here. Putting on this little churade. But do you earthlings want to know what I really care about? It's your home in the North Galaxy called Earth. AAAHHHH Earth! A luxurious healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos. You have no idea how long I've waited to find a planet like that. You think I want the earth to look like this? A Barren Wasteland? Of course not! Which is why i've decided to create this elaborate rouse. An imaginary town for an imaginary king. If King Tennyson was here, he would be laughing at you right now. Oh and just one more thing I forgot to mention to you fools. I also chose this planet because in a few short hours, it will collide with comet Camori. A large comet that will destroy this planet. And when you're gone, I will rule the earth and then the entire universe.

Broly: (Angry)

Dora: HUH?

Broly: AAAUUHHH! DOORRRAAAA!

Paragus: Broly! Broly no don't waste your time on them.

Broly steps forward to Dora even more.

Broly: DOORRRAAAA! (Transforms into a super saiyan)

Boots: Dora, run away.

Ben: NO! I don't think so the saiyan is mine.

Ben transforms into a super saiyan and then fourarms, jumps into the air, and kicks him in the neck.

Broly: DOORRRAAAA!

Caitlin: WHOA! Bens attack was like nothing to him.

Dora steps back getting ready to fight.

Dora: Lets get something straight Broly. I know your kind and your not my friend.

Paragus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well Dora I can't wait for the comet to see you die since Broly has other plans for you. Broly Attack!

Paragus' device was making a blinking sound. Then Ben changed into Heatblast and fired a fireball at Broly.

Caitlin: BEN NO!

The blast caused a huge wind for a short time.

Broly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

Broly's Power was increasing rapidly and the ground was shaking. Everyone had a hard time staying up.

Paragus: Easy. EASY! CALM DOWN BROLY YOU'LL DESTROY THE PLANET! (Tries to control Broly's temper) ENOUGH BROLY I SAID STOP!

Broly: AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAhahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA. (Stopped powering up)

Chris: This is bad.

Everyone saw Broly. His power was amazing.

Broly: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHH! (Glowing green) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Broly's skin exploded right off and he transformed into the ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly: GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR! GRRRGRGGRGRGRGRGRGGR!

Francis: Kai-lan? Is that what he looked like when you saw him?

Kai-lan: Yes.

Ben changed back to his human form.

Ben: (Breathing) Oh no! He's the one. He's saiyan of Legend.

Broly: You Dora. I choose you to be the first of my victims.

Caitlin: Oh no you don't.

Chris, Caitlin, and Dora stood in front of Broly getting ready to fight.

Broly dashed to them, punched and missed. He blasted ki from his mouth at Dora and she dodged it. They flew away and Broly went after them.

Ben: He's the Legendary super saiyan.

Mami: Oh No! That monster is going after my little girl!

Ella: What do we going to do?

Grandpa Max: We have to help them. Not to fight but some other way to help. Come on.

Everyone went after our heroes to save them.

Gwen: Our friends are in trouble. Come on Ben. (Flies away)

Ben: (To himself) He'll kill us. He'll kill all of us! I've heard stories but I didn't think they were true.

Paragus: It appears those stories are true Tennyson. Go on say it Ben. AAAHHH! Broly! The Legend! And now he is free. Broken from my control, from everyones control. He's become what I was afraid he would become. The TRUE super saiyan. A KILLING machine. Now he won't stop attacking your friends than the next until we take over our new home world. 


	10. Saiyan Kids VS Broly

Paragus: You have no idea how much Broly and I Hated your father. The King? When he was born, the doctors quickly informed King Tennyson Broly's unusual power.

(FlashBack)

Paragus runs to King Tennyson to talk about his son.

King Tennyson: No more discussion. I want his son executed immediately. AAHH! Paragus! I didn't call for you.

Paragus: My lord! Please have mercy on him. He could be a great help to your son and our planet. Please! He's just a child. The data could be wrong. He could grow up to be a great warrior.

Two Guards held Paragus back.

King Tennyson: That's exactly what I'm worried about.

Paragus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

King Tennyson: And I don't like arguments. You'll die with him.

King Tennyson blasted Paragus in the stomach and went to Broly. Broly was a baby at that time and King Tennyson picked Broly up by the ankle and stabbed him with a sword.

Paragus: (To Ben) Your father was afraid Broly would become too great a threat to him. We were left to die. Thrown out like garbage. But then that same day, Frieza took his hatred out on our real planet Tennyson. Then Broly woke up and his power led us off the planet before it exploded. We survived thanks to him.

(Back from flashback)

Paragus: Since King Tennyson was gone, I thought I would take my hatred on the next best thing. His son. You will now understand the pain and fear we entered for so long and then you will die.

Broly blasted Chris, Dora, Caitlin, and Gwen. And then he blasted near the others.

Broly: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If you wish not to fight back, I understand. But I'm going to destroy this planet no matter what.

Chris: No you won't.

Chris powered up his power level and transformed into a super saiyan. Followed by Dora. And then Caitlin. And then Gwen.

Ben: WHAT THE? ARE YOU GUYS COMPLETELY INSANE? HE'S THE MOST POWERFUL SAIYAN IN ALL OF HISTORY!

Paragus: Watch it Ben. Insane things like this happen before your very eyes. Especially Your eyes. HEHEHE!

Broly and Chris rushed into each other. They both punched. Chris missed but Broly Got him and then Caitlin, and then Dora, and then Gwen. They seemed no match for Broly so they flew away and Broly followed them. Broly was flying faster.

Broly: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Our heroes stopped and Chris was breathing hard.

Broly: You think four on one will do any good? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO STOP ME?

Chris: WOW! Broly you surprised me. You sure are strong! So I say you won the first round. But now it's time for round two.

Everyone who followed Chris and the others fell from the top of a cliff. And then Broly spotted them all.

Oolong: AAAAAAAAAAAAA! OOOOHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. HE HAS SOME KIND OF TRACKER BEAM. I CAN'T MOVE.

Oolong was running on top of Krillin's head.

Dora: UH! Hola Krillin.

Chris: What's up everyone? Hey? Where's Master Roshi?

Master Roshi moved everyone off of him.

Master Roshi: Alright. I'm here I'm here.

Broly looks at Roshi.

Master Roshi: Thought you kids could use some of my help. So (Turns his body muscular)

Chris: Roshi?

Master Roshi: Broccoli, just give it up it's all over.

Helen: Did Master Roshi just called him Broccoli?

Francis: He sure did! He really needs be serious more often.

Oolong: Very tough but his name's Broly.

Master Roshi was being funny with a mask instead of fighting him.

Grandpa Max: How embarassing!

Chuck Thorndyke: That's not what I had in mind!

Oolong: (Kicks Roshi off stage and talks fast) Sorry next show's at eleven.

Krillin: Hey UH Chris, I think he's still sick from our flight over here.

Broly: Oh look. Kai-lan and her friends are trying to be brave.

Kai-lan and her friends are getting worried about what will happen next.

Broly: I noticed that you love to look up into the sky at your silly old planet. You're probably dreaming that you could go back there someday. But IT'S JUST A DREAM.

Just when Broly's blast was about to hit Kai-lan, the blast turned around and headed straight to Planet CHI.

Hoho: What's he doing?

When the blast touched Planet CHI, the planet exploded. It made Kai-lan and her friends Sob with tears.

Broly: OOPS! Did I just Blow it up. HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dora: This monster is pure evil.

Papi: I can't believe he would such a thing?

Francis: I'm scared.

Boots: Me too.

Gwen: If we don't do something, he'll continue destroy the entire universe.

Broly: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: Krillin! I need you to get everyone off of this planet. Go! Go now! You too Roshi!

Mami: Dora, he's really after you. PLEASE come with us!

Dora: Sorry Mami. I have to stay here and fight.

Papi: Dora, you don't know what you're saying.

Dora: I'm sorry. If it's me he wants, I have to stop him.

Broly: HAHAHAHAHA! You think you can stop me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Papi and Mami: Goodbye Dora.

Dora: Goodbye mom and dad.

Mami and Papi left.

Boots: Goodbye Dora. I'll see again. I Love You.

Dora: I Love You too Boots.

Grandpa Max: Good luck Gwen.

Gwen: Thanks Grandpa.

Danny: We'll wish you good luck too Chris.

Helen: You too Caitlin.

Chris and Caitlin: Thanks.

Oolong: See ya.

Krillin: Oh yeah Chris, Dora, Caitlin, Gwen, please try not to do anything stupid.

Everyone left before Master Roshi.

Master Roshi: Well I guess if you insist. I GOTTA GET OFF THIS PLANET!

Broly Rushed to them and then held Caitlin and Gwen with his muscle arms and smashed them into the rocky walls.

Broly: Now Dora, you're all mine now.

Chris: Dora Leave.

Dora: But Chris I-

Chris: He's wants to kill you and I can't let that happen. GO!

Dora quickly flew away like Chris said. Chris and Broly struggled together and Chris kicked him on the chin. But it wasn't enough. Broly put Chris in the air and Kicked into the rocky walls and falling down were rocks. Dora started hiding behind the ruined building when suddenly Broly came out of one, grabbed Dora's face and threw her across the building on the inside. Broly got inside the building and blasted Dora. She came out and was hung on by a pipe sticking out of another building.

Chris: DORA!

Broly came out of a building by surprise and did the same move on Caitlin and Gwen again after hitting Chris to the ground.

Chris: Dora.

Chris got up, looked left and right and up and saw Dora being hung by a pipe.

Chris: DORA!

Broly showed up again and pushed Chris back. Chris got up and ran to Broly while Broly was shooting ki at him. Chris had his arms crossed to avoid the attacks until he stopped.

Broly: WHY DON'T YOU GIVE UP THORNDYKE?

Chris: I never really learned how to.

Broly blasted Chris in the air and he landed on the top of a building.

Broly: (Breathing hard) Getting stronger is much stronger.

Broly: GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHH! RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

After hard breathing, Broly flew up and blasted the entire planet but didn't destroy it. He even destroyed the spaceship that Ben was about to use to go home.

Master Roshi: I think I left my lunch back on that ship.

Krillin: Master Roshi, we needed that spaceship to get back to Earth because...I never get to finish my karaoke song.

Narrator: Broly continues to blast the planet and now there's no way off there. Or is there? 


	11. Fighters Together

Broly: (Breaths hard and look at Chris) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE PROBLEM THORNDYKE? HAVE YOU GIVEN UP? Now to finish something I should've done a long time ago. Say goodbye Dora.

Broly targets a blast on Dora. Just when it was about to hit Dora, a ki blast from out of nowhere pushed Broly's attack out of the way.

Broly: WHAATT?

Broly looked where the blast came from. He saw a white cape looking thing. When the cape moved, he saw me.

Broly: Another pathetic saiyan has come to get squashed.

Yuso: I've seen you attack children but girls?

Broly: I do what NEEDS to be done. What did you expect FROM A TRUE FREAK? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I flew to Dora to give her medical attention. I layed her down on the ground.

Yuso: Dora? Wake up. Here take this senzu bean.

Dora eats the bean and she awoke.

Dora: Yuso?

Yuso: That's me.

Dora: Yuso you're here.

Dora and I got up and flew to Chris and I gave him a senzu bean too.

Chris: WHOA! That really hit the spot. I would've been dead if you hadn't showed up. Hey Yuso how in the world did you know we were all the way out here?

Yuso: I heard you and King Kai. I couldn't help but listen in. With my ears, I can pretty much here everything in the whole universe. HUH?

I saw Broly coming down.

Yuso: I can feel his power all the way from the look out guys. It's the kind of feeling that gives you chills because you never felt anything like it before. We're not just fighting a saiyan, we're fighting a monster. Caitlin! Gwen! Take these senzu beans.

Caitlin: Yuso you're here!

Gwen: Thanks Yuso.

In the background, the comet was getting closer.

Paragus: Just a few more hours until this planet is vanquished. Look at this way Ben, at least your fear of dying will be over.

Krillin and the others were in my spaceship on their way home.

Krillin: It's a good thing Yuso brought this spaceship with him.

Chris, Dora, Gwen, Caitlin, and I turned into super saiyans and flew up to Broly getting ready to fight as one.

Broly: If you had just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're all a complete waste of Saiyan blood.

Chris was the first to go first. He was giving Broly multiple punches, but it wasn't enough. So I came in with chris. Still wasn't enough. Broly was so bored, he pushed us aside.

Dora, Gwen, and Caitlin: TAKE THIS!

The girls blasted Broly and he went down to the ruins. I headed for him before he hit me with his head and spin kicked me. The girls rushed to Broly and he bashed through them. He was running to me, kicked me in the air, and blasted me to where Ben was.

Ben: It's no use. This is the end.

Yuso: (Grabbing Bens hair) What do you think you're doing? Why don't you stop whining like a baby and fight like a man?

Ben: Why? What for? Broly's unbeatable.

Yuso: You call yourself a hero?

I flew while grabbing Bens hair to show him what we were up against.

Ben: Yuso? We have to escape. This is a fight we win.

Yuso: It doesn't matter if we escape. If we don't kill him right now, he's going to destroy the entire universe.

Ben: But there's no point in fighting him. He's THE Legendary Super Saiyan!

Yuso: I can't believe how cowardly you're acting Ben. Just stand clear the true warriors.

I let go of Bens hair and got back into the fight.

Ben: (Thoughts) Why? Why do they continue to fight in vain? (To himself) He'll kill us all.

I punched but missed so Broly grabbed my arms, kicked me in the stomach, and threw me to the ground. I've landed on my stomach.

Chris: Yuso!

Broly blasted Chris to a building and fell.

Chris: I know I'm tough, but I'm no match for him like this.

Broly shot Chris.

Chris: HEY? WHAT DO YOU SAY YOU GIVE US A HANDICAP?

Broly: Is that another word for coffin. (Blasting Chris) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ben is watching the fight between Chris and Broly.

Ben: (To himself) Look at them. They're fools.

Chris took so many multiple blasts. He starts backing away slowly, but Broly was walking up faster.

Chris: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

Broly walks up slowly now.

Chris: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Broly didn't take any damage.

Broly: Hehehehehe! (Grabs Chris' hair) What was that suppose to be Chris?

Chris: (Soft laugh)

Broly punches Chris in the stomach very hard.

Ben thinks about what he should do.

Ben: It's like we're fighting an entire army.

He loses his temper and gets even more angry.

Ben: I AM BEN TENNYSON! (Changes to a super saiyan) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!

Ben uses his speed to go up against Broly.

Gwen: ALL RIGHT! GET HIM BEN!

Ben: I AM THE ULTIMATE HEROIC FIGHTER. I'M STRONGER THAN EVERYONE EVEN YOU BROLY!

Broly: Then please try your best to make me KNEEL for you. HA!

Ben punches Broly and misses. Broly punches Ben and HE misses. Ben goes upside-down and kicks Broly in the neck. When he was back on the ground, he hit Broly in the chin. It didn't do any good. Broly walks slowly up to Ben and Ben turns into heatblast and shoots him with fireballs.

Gwen: BEN!

Gwen jumpped in front of Ben and blasted Broly. And then Broly punched the two in the air. Ben tries to fly away but Broly quickly grabbed his face and smashed him to a huge rock with a flat surface again and again until he's unconscious.

Broly: What's wrong? Finished already?

Ben's omnitrix blinked and he turned back into Ben again. After he changed back, he fell into an abyss.

Broly: So it's true Tennyson. You're not a real hero after all. You're nothing but a true piece of trash. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Somewhere on the planet, Paragus was walking to the last spaceship.

Paragus: There's just a few short hours left until this planet and everyone on it is eradicated. I wish it didn't had to come down to this, but it must. Now that I can't control you anymore, my dear son Broly, you're nothing to me. You were just a thought in the back of my head. I'm sorry my son, but you'll die with this planet.

Paragus enters the ship, the door closes, and Broly came.

Broly: Where do you think you're going DAD?

Paragus: UH! I-I'm preparing the rocket so we can escape the explosion.

Broly: In a rocket built for one person?

Broly picked the rocket up squished it with his bare hands with his father in it.

Broly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Paragus: What kind of interlife is this? Caused my own son who once saved your life?

Broly gathered energy in his hand and threw the ship into the comet.

Broly: Did he really think I would die just because this planet is about to explode?

The mighty Legend is too powerful, he even betrayed his own father. But suddenly Dora walked up to Broly slowly. She was really hurt.

Broly: You scum! Still got some fight left in you?

Narrator: Can Dora defeat Broly by herself? 


	12. Dora vs Broly The Final Battle

Ben was injured so badly, he couldn't get up. Gwen couldn't get up as well. I still felt the same pain as everyone else. Caitlin was unconscious. And Chris felt like every bone in his body was broken. Dora stopped walking and stared at Broly with angry look on her face.

Broly: Poor Dora. Still not comfortable with the idea of dying. (Powers up) HAHAHAHAHA!

Dora: (Walks up)

Yuso: Guys listen. We much transfer our energy to Dora.

Chris: I hear you.

Caitlin: Good Idea!

Dora: My friends. I'm begging you to give your power so I can defeat him.

Gwen: We're ready Dora.

Ben: (Grunting)

Yuso: (Telepathically speaking) Everyone in my ship. Can you hear me?

Grandpa Max: Yuso? Is that you?

Yuso: Yes it's me. Now listen guys. The comet is getting closer and Dora is fighting Broly alone.

Boots: OH NO! Dora's fighting that monster alone?

Yuso: Yeah! Here's what I want you guys to do. I need you guys to give her as much energy as you can give her.

Krillin: Do you think it'll work?

Yuso: Yes it has to work. This could be our last chance to defeat him.

Master Roshi: OK Yuso we'll do it. Do rest of you agree?

Everyone: YES!

Master Roshi: Alright. Lets do it.

I was going first to give her my energy.

Yuso: Dora!

Chris was next to give her his energy.

Chris: Dora!

After that, her power rised up. Broly and Dora jumpped into the air and Dora tried to punch him but Broly blastes her to the ground. Broly came down hard, brought Dora up, and blasted her to the ground again.

Dora: It's not enough. I need for power. Hurry.

Everyone in my ship started giving Dora their energy. Followed by Caitlin and then Gwen. Dora stood up. Just when she was about to dash and attack Broly, Broly hit her down and jumpped on her, and again, and again, and again, and again. The ground under her went falling down. We were all still giving her power. Dora walked back up to Broly and saw the comet getting closer.

Broly: I just love a dramatic ending.

Broly ran and blasted Dora through walls.

Ben: It's no use Dora. This is a fight we just can't win.

Dora got back on her feet from being stuck to a wall.

Broly: Your resistance is annoying.

Broly Dashed to her and smashed her to the wall. He stepped back a few steps and blasted her.

Ben: Stop Dora.

The wall was destroyed and Dora was still standing. Broly rushed to her and gave her a big punch.

Broly: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGG GGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone was still giving energy except for Ben.

Ben: Why should I give my energy to anyone?

Dora: Please give me all of your energy Ben and I'll defeat him.

Ben stood up thinking about what he should you now.

Gwen: Ben!

Ben: HMPH!

Yuso: TENNYSON!

Ben: GGGRRRRRRRRRR!

Caitlin: Come on Ben.

Ben: GGGGRRRRRRRRRR!

Chris: Please. Just do it.

Ben: GGGGRRRRRRRRRR! NEVER!

Dora: Ben, I need your power. (Screams) BEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN! GIVE ME YOUR POWER! RIGHT NOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Ben: I am a hero. A true hero. Why should I give my power to a girl who ranks below me. Tell me. TELL MY WHY!

Comet Comora is about seconds away to eradicate the planet. Somewhere under rocks, Broly rapidly punches Dora in the stomach until one hard hit push her out of there into another rocky wall. Broly pushed her in the wall more with one more punch.

Broly: You've lasted longer than I expected but your final hour has arrived.

Dora: Ben? What are you waiting for? You're our last hope. Give me your POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

Everyone: DOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!

Ben: Alright fine just take it. But Dora, FINISH HIM NOW!

Broly was about to do a death punch until Ben finally gave Dora his energy. This caused Dora's power to go up fast. She stopped Broly's punch and transformed into a super saiyan with overwhelming power far greater than Broly's.

Dora: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG!

Broly: What? Where is she getting all this energy?

Dora: Your hour has arrived!

Broly felt weak going against her. And a few seconds later. Everyone gave Dora all their energy.

Ben: Don't think this changes anything.

Mami and papi: You can win Dora.

Yuso: It's up to you Dora.

Caitlin: We're all counting on you Dora.

Gwen: Get him Dora.

Chris: Take him out Dora for all of us.

Broly: HA! HA! HA! NO MATTER HOW MUCH POWER YOU ABSORB FROM THOSE IDIOTS, IT WON'T BE ENOUGH TO KILL ME! (Powers Up)

Dora: HA! We'll soon see about that Broly! You'll never really know for sure until I try.

The comet was close to the planet and the planet was starting to fall apart. Broly and Dora rushed into each other in the air preparing their final blows. Broly missed his punch.

Dora: Now the real fights begins.

Dora's punch was in Broly's stomach which brought back Broly's past.

Dora: I will not let...you GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Dora punched Broly apart.

Broly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! (Explodes and Dies)

Comet Comora has destroyed the planet and Dora and her friends were still on it.

Narrator: The Legendary Super Saiyan has finally been defeated and Dora and her friends were still on that planet. Do you think they survived or not?  



	13. Celebration Time

Before the planet exploded completely, Chris used his instant transmission technique to send him, Dora, Gwen, Ben, Caitlin, and Me to my spaceship where everyone else was.

Yuso, caitlin, Ben, Gwen, Dora, and Chris: (Looking at each other) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Boots: Dora, did you beat the legendary super saiyan?

Dora: I sure did Boots?

Mami: Oh Dora, we are so proud of you.

Papi: We're glad that you and your friends are safe.

Dora: Yeah! I couldn't have done it without you guys.

Yuso: Hey Dora? I almost forgot. I have some extra senzu beans for us.

I gave Dora, Chris, Caitlin, Ben, and Gwen all senzu beans.

Gwen: Thanks Yuso. That really hits the spot.

Caitlin: I'm so glad Broly's gone for good.

Yuso: I hope he's gone for good, because sometimes bad guys come back.

Chris: That's true. But I doubt Broly will return.

Yuso: Yeah, you're probably right.

Grandpa Max saw Ben sad.

Grandpa Max: What's wrong Ben.

Ben: Grandpa? I just want to say sorry. If I hadn't trusted Paragus, I wouldn't have got us all in danger.

Grandpa Max: It's OK Ben. I forgive you.

Kai-lan: Me too.

Gwen: We all do Ben.

Tolee: Besides Ben, If you and your friends hadn't arrived, we would have still be on that planet.

Ben: Thanks guys.

Chris: Hey everyone, grab on to me. I'll teleport all of us to Earth.

Everyone touched Chris and were on their way home.

Bubbles: HOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO! HOOHOOHOO!

King Kai: Dora, I'm so proud!

Everyone landed in front Chris' mansion.

Caitlin: It feels good to be home.

Chuck Thorndyke: It sure does.

Danny: I'm so glad we're back everybody.

Yeye: There's one thing I liked about Paragus.

Everyone: HUH!

Kai-lan: What's that Yeye?

Yeye: He said Earth was a beautiful planet and he was right.

Chris: Yeah! It sure is. Uh? Since your planet's gone, we were hoping you guys would enjoy living here on Earth with us.

Hoho: That's a good Idea!

Rintoo: AWESOME!

Lulu: Sound nice.

Tolee: Cool!

Kai-lan: Can we stay here Yeye? PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE?

Yeye: Well since it's ok with you kids, it's ok with me.

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Behind the drapes on the clothes line were Chris' parents. They caught him by surprise.

Linsey: (screams) CHRISTOPHER THORNDYKE!

Everyone was shocked when Chris' Parents jumpped out.

Chris: MOM! DAD! (nervously) Good to see you two again.

Nelson: (screams) NOT FOR US! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT DISAPPEARING RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF ORIENTATION?

Linsey: WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOUNG MAN?

Chris: Mom? Dad? All I can say is that...MY FAVORITE HOBBIES ARE READING AND SPORTS!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris' parents fainted.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris: MOM! DAD!

(Stained-glass Windshield by El Gato played in the background)

Chris: You think they would be use to this my now. GIRLS, GO GET SOME COLD WATER FOR MOM! BOYS, HOT WATER FOR DAD!

Everybody paniced.

Chris: MOM! DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP. YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU GUYS FAINT. GUYS, WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING AROUND? GET MOVING!

Yuso: ALRIGHT CHRIS. WE'RE ON IT!

Ella: LADIES FOLLOW ME!

Mr. Tanaka: GENTLEMEN FOLLOW ME!

Chris: OH NO!

Narrator: Thanks to our heroes, "Peace" once again descends upon Planet Earth.

THE END. 


End file.
